This invention relates to ribbon drive assemblies, but more particularly to control systems for eliminating ribbon slack in conjunction with automatic diagnostics. High speed printers, including wire matrix printers, that utilize inked ribbons many times encounter difficulties in controlling the ribbon motion and maintaining proper positioning and ribbon tension.